wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Boar Prime
The Boar Prime is the Prime version of the Boar, featuring higher damage, critical chance, critical damage, status chance, and fire rate, but retains its ineffectiveness in mid-long engagements. On June 29, 2015, it was announced that the Boar Prime would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables on July 7, 2015. Any preexisting components or fully-built weapons would remain as is. Boar Prime, along with Mag Prime and Dakra Prime, was again accessible from June 28th 2016 to July 26th, 2016 when the Prime Vault was unsealed. Boar Prime, Dakra Prime, Mag Prime, Rhino Prime, Ankyros Prime, and Boltor Prime vaults were unsealed on June 27th, 2017 to August 1st, 2017. . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against shields. *High rate of fire. *High magazine size. *Good critical chance. *Very high status chance. **Can achieve 100% status per pellet with , , and . *Wide spread is ideal for crowd control. Disadvantages: *Low damage and damage – less effective against armor and health. *Linear damage falloff from 100% to 30% from 18m to 25m target distance (distances are affected by Projectile Speed). *Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~4.36%. *Very slow reload speed. *Ammo inefficient. *Strong recoil, although manageable. Comparisons: Notes *It is possible to reach 100% status chance with the Boar Prime before the use of multishot mods (Which will result in a real 100% status chance per pellet). *The original counterpart, the Boar, was removed from the market in , making the Boar Prime the first prime weapon to phase out its predecessor. **The Boar was added back into circulation in , several updates after the Boar Prime was removed from Void drop tables. *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 13.29 , 3.07 and 4.09 . *Along with various other shotguns, the Boar Prime's stats were increased with , however several aspects were nerfed, specifically reload speed, fire rate, and status chance. Tips *Using the aura, , Team Ammo Restore, and/or the mod is highly recommended due to the weapon's high fire rate. It tends to chew through ammo quickly, especially when modded. Trivia *It was released in , along with the Mag Prime and Dakra Prime. *Its central drum section rotates when firing (not that obvious as it is quite fast) and reloading, making it a non-static model. *The Boar Prime, along with the Dakra Prime, is specifically mentioned as being a Tenno creation, unlike other Prime items said to be created by the Orokin. *Boar Prime's description incorrectly states it increases magazine size and fire rate at the cost of damage in comparison to regular Boar. It does have increased fire rate, but the magazine size is the same and Boar Prime deals 8 total damage more than Boar does. Media All new primes.jpg Boar Prime Colour Customization.png|Boar Prime Colour Customization Warframe-U17-Boar_Prime_Builds A Gay Guy Reviews Boar Prime, The 24K Steamroller Lets Max (Warframe) E36 - Boar Prime + 75p Giveaway! Boar Prime Warframe Boar Prime Pro Buillds 4 Forma Update 13.2.4-0 Boar Prime Worth It? (Builds Tests) Warframe Boar Prime Setup Discussions (Update L7) BOAR PRIME - Fastest Shotgun in the game? Warframe Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 2 to 11 *Damage increased from 23 to 40 (per pellet) *Relics were unvaulted for a limited time. *Boar Prime returned to the vault. *Fixed incorrect Prime item drop values in T4 Mobile Defense and Survival. The return of Mag Prime, Dakra Prime, and Boar Prime skewed the drop tables accidentally, and for that we apologize. *Added to the Void for a limited time. *Increased the damage of the Boar series in Conclave. *Increased the ammo pool of the Boar series in Conclave. *Fixed the Boar Prime appearing in ultra rare Loot Crates. It has been replaced with the Scindo Prime Blueprint. *Fixed an issue where having a status chance greater than 100% on the Boar Prime would cause the UI to display “0”. *Tweaks to Boar Prime sounds. *You can now search Orokin Derelict Defenses for the Boar Prime Receiver! *Boar Prime proc chance lowered. *Boar Prime energy color is now tint-able. *After greasing the gears of the Boar Prime it now moves when firing and reloading. }} See Also *Boar, the original counterpart of this shotgun. *Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. de:Boar Prime fr:Boar Prime Category:Shotgun Category:Prime Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 10 Category:Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Impact Damage Weapons